colgatepony234fandomcom-20200213-history
Stickfigure world
Stickfigure world is a new series created by Live Benamore and created with software called pivot, is going to premiere on March 30 (probably) or sooner. Characters They are going to be 52 characters. Boys: 1. Dan (dark yellow) 2. Chip (dark teal) 3. John (dark blue) 4. Mike (dark red) 5. Javier (bright red) 6. Gustav (bright blue) 7. Nikolai (orange) 8. Ivan (black) 9. Alec (dark gray) 10. Zack (light gray) 11. Dave (dark green) 12. William (green) 13. Jacob (pale blue) 14. Maxwell (pale red) 15. Shawn (red violet) 16. Rex (burnt orange) 17. Tariq (season 3) (olive drab) 18. Emmanuel (season 5) (burgundy) 19. Alan (season 7) (grayish blue) 20. James (season 8) (grayish red) 21. Tom (season 8) (grayish green) 22. Fletcher (season 13) (grayish yellow) 23. Gavin (season 15) (grayish teal) 24. Hassan (season 17) (turquoise) 25. Joseph (season 19) (sea green) 26. Greg (season 21) (brown) Girls: 1. Leila (dark purple) 2. Susan (magenta) 3. Tricia (pink) 4. Candace (light purple) 5. Justina (pale pink) 6. Pansy (bluish purple) 7. Mindy (indigo) 8. Angie (pale purple) 9. Terri (shocking pink) 10. Cara (purple pizzazz) 11. Therese (aquamarine) 12. Stacey (cyan) 13. Carly (lime green) 14. Tara (golden yellow) 15. Valerie (yellow) 16. Miranda (dark brown) 17. Carolyn (season 2) (light brown) 18. Lacey (season 4) (tan) 19. Julie (season 6) (sky blue) 20. Trina (season 8) (red orange) 21. Courtney (season 10) (blue green) 22. Lily (season 12) (medium red) 23. Tayla (season 14) (medium blue) 24. Lucie (season 16) (medium green) 25. Debbie (season 18) (medium purple) 26. Claudia (season 20) (medium teal) Songs that are going to be used Kevin McLeod Jason Shaw iLife jingles Go!Animate soundtrack and more royalty free music Voices The characters voice will be voiced by TTS voices but also by real life people Episodes for each season 1 = 5 2 = 20 3 = 15 4 = 12 5 = 22 6 = 30 7 = 7 8 = 23 9 = 23 10 = 10 11 = 22 12 = 18 13 = 22 14 = 22 15 = 22 16 = 21 17 = 28 18 = 28 19 = 10 20 = 21 21 = 29 ^ (Bonus season) = 35 Total episodes: 445 Length of each episode will be minimum 4 minutes, maximum 13 minutes List of episodes Here are all the episodes the series has or will have (NOTE: In case that this appear TBC (To be confirmed), that means the future episodes has no plot or title or the future seasons has no episodes confirmed (Until Live has a title and a plot) Season 1 episodes 1X1 - Pilot Meet Dan, Chip and John, 3 ordinary stickfigures on an ordinary stickfigure world 1X2 - Chip, the Go!*** Chip watches a grounded video and he turns into a Go!***, his friends try to make him stop watching grounded videos and find out who drag him to this kind of videos 1X3 - 2 stickfigures 1 elevator Dan gets stuck in a elevator with a crazy purpule stickfigure called Leila, Meanwhile, Chip tries to catch a butterfly with unlucky results 1X4 - Who is the copycat? Dan is artwork gets copied and he tries to find out who is that copycat 1X5 - The worst day ever John has the worst day of his life! And his plans for the best day ever gets ruined Season 2 episodes 2X1 - Dirty Baths Dan uses stuff to take baths excluding water 2X2 - Cheeseburger apocalypse Burgers starts squashing people in all the city and Dan, Chip and John has to survive the Cheeseburger apocalypse! 2X3 - Leila`s life This episode is about Leila`s life before she met Dan on "2 stickfigures 1 elevator" 2X4 - Magnet Accident Dan has too much accidents recently and his friends will try to protect him 2X5 - Boys, girls and a tornado All the male and female characters from season 1 gets trapped in a house during a tornado warning 2X6 - Zack, the badass Zack acts like a criminal for a bet of Dan for been bad for 1 week but after the bet completes, he stills acting like that 2X7 - Dinner for the chaos Chip wants to be Angie´s boyfriend and invites her for a dinner, unlucky, his plans doesn´t goes like he wants 2X8 - Exercise, Exercise and MORE exercise When John donates blood, he discovers that his blood is almost black, and he is on a step to have dibetes, so his friends will help him to get his blood red again, This episode has also some fails of john while doing exercise 2X9 - TBC 2X10 - TBC 2X11 - TBC 2X12 - TBC 2X13 - TBC 2X14 - TBC 2X15 - TBC 2X16 - TBC 2X17 - TBC 2X18 - TBC 2X19 - TBC 2X20 - TBC Season 3 episodes 3X1 - Tariq, the calm guy Chip, Dan and John meets Tariq, the new guy on the town 3X2 - A stickfigure, a dead dog and a depression Dan buys a dog and he has fun with it but one day his dog gets hit by a car and dies so Dan falls into a extreme depression and his friends will try all the possible to make him happy Season 4 episodes 4X1 - The gun, friendship destroyer When John buys a gun when he got robbed for the 1238th time, but when his friends goes to his house while he is gone, Chip accidently shoots Dan on the leg making their friendship DONE! so John tries to reconcilate his friends 4X2 - At the movies Leila wants to see The Muppets Most wanted but Dan and Chip hate that movie so shes forcing her not to watch it. More coming soon 4X3 - The truth, the lie and the stickfigure: Dan has to lie to get out with a situation with his friends 4X4 - The hot contest: Chip enters into a contest about eating Buffalo Wings with very but very hot sauce 4X5 - TBC 4X6 - Campfire stories The group tells campfire stories Season 5 episodes 5X1 - A stickfigure world episode about action and suspense in only 13 minutes: A terrorist group start killing people and the police decides to need help from the main characters 5X2 - A teasure that is never forgotten: Dan starts remembering a bag of money from 2 robbers of 17 years old that has stolen from a bank when he was 6 years old and he and his friends starts finding it 5X3 - Chip, the pizza guy: Chip opens his own pizzeria and his buissness goes bad 5X12 - The female bodyguard - Dan gets saved by a girl called Miranda after he was been robbed so she turns into his bodyguard Season 6 episodes 6X1: Origins of a friendship: A backstory of the main characters´s friendship 6X2: TVision: After buying a new TV, dan gets obssesed with it 6X3: Guitar villan: After beating the highest score of a nerd on guitar hero, Chip now has to defeat the same nerd on a battle of the game 6X10: The date: Dan has to get on time to his date with Angie or thier relationship is over 6X11: The friend: Chip meets a new friend called steve but that friend is known from a hateful group of trolls 6X17: The party: Chip and Dan tries to get on a party that they weren´t invited 6X24 - Flash world: Dan, Chip and John wakes up in the world of Flash 6X25: You have no girlfirend: John tries to get a date on a dating website. 6X26: 100 episodes!: Clipshow of the old episodes Season 7 episodes 7X1 - F**k this TV show: A new show where the creators of it, pranks people on stickfigure city and they choose John as their target, so he decides to ban the show 7X2 - Black monday: The anual black monday (a parody of Black friday) causes that stickfigure city gets destroyed 7X3 - Go!animate world: Dan, Chip and John wakes up in the world of Go!animate 7X4 - Crazy Stickfigure + Science = Oh-oh: Leila does a science proyect for the anual science fair of stickfigure town 7X5 - Pony World: Dan, Chip and John wakes up in the world of MLP:FiM 7X6 - Bullys also have secrets: Dan discovers a shocking secret about his bully, HE IS A BRONY 7X7 - No more trolls around the world: A new show where internet trolls gets executed in front of the TV screen declares Chip as one and his friends gotta race time to stop his death Season 8 episodes 8X2 - Race for the concerts: Dan gets invited by Angie to see Justin Beiber´s concert but John and Chip invites him for Black Sabbath´s concert so he gotta run to those 2 concerts to be with his girlfriend and with his 2 best friends 8X3 - Spartan adventures Chip fallens to sleep when he was studying about the spartans and he has a dream about his friends being spartans 8X8 - similing can make days worse too! Dan is face gets frozen, because of a smile and he scares people but he ends up being the most hated guy on stickfigure city because they thought he found funny that a man killed his wife 8X9 - Stuck with the crazy stickfigure: Dan and Leila gets stuck togheter because of sticky slime and they have to deal with it and live they regular lifes 8X10 Videogame world Dan, Chip and John wakes up in the world of 8 bit videogames 8X12 Mercy? No thanks The famous game "Mercy" makes Dan to hurt his friends 8X13: The artist After the gang discovers some art made by Leila, the stickgirl becomes an artist 8X17: New neighbours A family arrives to stick city and chip thinks the father is a killer. Season 9 episodes 9X3 - Money waste: Dan´s uncle dies and his fortune goes to Dan but soon he and his friends wastes the money 9X7 - Life in the mall Dan gets trapped in the mall when it closes but he thinks is nice 9X8 - The blues of Chip Chip hears that he wasn´t accepted to be on a TV show 9X9 - I sleep, you work John gets a job but he is too lazy to do it 9X10 - The killer After zack pulls a prank on him, Dan (with chip) do revenge, unlucky they get the wrong guy who looks like zack and that guy falls from the stairs and he breaks his head, making Dan to think that he is a killer 9X11 - The stickgirl rescue Angie´s ex boyfriend kinnaps her and Dan gotta rescue her 9X12 - The city who are afraid of accidents After a car race accident, getting 500 injured people and 50 deads, the city becames super afraid of accidents 9X13 - The beer that caused trouble Dan and Chip gets drunk and they wakes up on the airport and they want to know what happened yesterday 9X14 - Virus, the thing you hate on the internet Stick figure city ends up without internet and they need to find a way to entretain themselfs 9X18 - Sex on the stick figure city Dan and Angie decides that is time to get to the "deportive" time but they think that is akward and they try the best to avoid it 9X23 - Leila don´t go Leila is not sure if she wants to stay or leave Season 10 episodes 10X01: the cafe: The gang gets a new job on the cafe of the city 10X02: Helping: John tries to help Tom to survive tha last year of elementary school 10X03: How to get rid of a Go!animate character (part 1): Zara (Grounded video character) escapes her home to stick city only to annoy the gang 10X04: How to get rid of a Go!animate character (part 2): Dan, Chip and John puts in action plans to get rid of Zara 10X05: Karaoke night: John enters a Karaoke night for 4 nights only to discover he is getting mocked. 10X06: No free meals: Chip gets banned of the cafe and tries to get in. 10X10: Just a stickfigure world episode involving Ponies and Go!animate: After a nuclear accident stick city gets fusioned with the world of MLP:FiM and Go!animate Season 11 episodes 11X04: Stick figure world´s spooky sticktacular halloween special: 6 stories on 1 special: The murder, the attack of the stick (Parody of Godzilla), Ghost school, Zombie apocalipse, Chip gets grounded on halloween and Mysterious pony story. 11X07: Becoming viral is hell: After a fail of backflip, Dan becomes viral on the internet and everybody starts laughing at him. Season 12 episodes 12X04: Stick figure world´s spooky sticktacular halloween special II: 3 stories: The curse, The island and the alien 12X06: The fighter: Dan starts a carrer as a fighter 12X07: Political issuses: After being tired of the idiotic goverment of the president of stick city, John postules himself as a president. 12X11: 200 episodes: The gang travels back in previous episodes. 12X12: The weird list: Dan and Chip lists the weirdest stuff or persons on Stick city 12X18: Techno Chip: Chip becomes the sustitute of the son of a father dubstep artist while the kid starts living the chip´s life. Season 13 episodes 13X04: Stick figure world´s spooky sticktacular halloween special III: 3 stories: The house, Bananawolf (Parody of the werewolf movies), The clones. 13X10: Dog care: Dan and chip takes care of dogs on stick city 13X13: John is talk show: John starts a talk show on TV. 13X21: Dan vs ...: plot still in planning. Season 14 episodes 14X01: That 90's show: The gang remembers their childhood. 14X04: Stick figure world´s spooky sticktacular halloween special IV: Still 3 stories: November 1 2014 (Parody of the V/H/S segment October 31 1998), the halloween musical and the vampire. 14X07: Behind the scenes: What if stickfigure world was a show in a show 14X21: The epic battle (part 1): A battle is about to breakout. 14X22: The epic battle (part 2): The battle is getting planned. Season 15 episodes 15X01: The epic battle (part 3): The battle is about to begin 15X02: The epic battle (part 4): The battle begins 15X03 - Operation let it go: The gang meets the Frozen crew. 15X04: Stick figure world´s spooky sticktacular halloween special V: Still 3 stories: A misterious cat story (Parody of the movie "Felidae"), Trouble and death, Unsafe place (parody of the V/H/S 2 segment Safe Haven) 15X07: Stick figure world´s nutcracker: A take on the famous play: The nutcracker Season 16 episodes 16X01: Love is a bastard: John falls in love... for the 20th time. 16X04: Stick figure world´s spooky sticktacular halloween special VI: Still 3 stories: The weird nightmare, Ghosts on the house and The candy monster. 16X07: A stickfigure world chirstmas carol: Take on the novel: Chirstmas carol. Chip´s brother sees his consequenses of his life 16X12: Evil Twin: Dan is pyscopath brother, James, escapes of Jail and tries to kill him. 16X13: Das airplane: The gang gotta save an airplane from crashing. 16X14: Loquendo world: The gang wakes up on Loquendo city 16X15: Sad memories of a brother: Dan remembers the sad death of his young brother on 2006. 16X19: Survival of a stick: Tom gets lost in the woods and he has to survive on the path to return to home. 16X21: Guitar showdown: The gang has to defeat a mysterious musician that handicaps/kill other musicians Season 17 episodes 17X01: Sticksworld: The gang meets the eddsworld gang 17X02: Who has the SWAG: Dan and chip compites on who has more SWAG. 17X04: Stick figure world´s spooky sticktacular halloween special VII: Still 3 stories: The monster (Parody of the Frankenstain movies), The battle of the world (Parody of animes) and time traveling. 17X07: The sticks that saved chirstmas: The gang will do the best to save Christmas after Santa gets ill 17X09: Lego World: The gang wakes up on the world of Lego. 17X11: F***ed up school: An episode mocking one of garret simmers´s series. Season 18 episodes 18X04: Stick figure world´s spooky sticktacular halloween special VIII: Stories still in thinking. 18X08: SM64 world: The gang wakes up on SMG4´s world. Season 19 episodes TBC Season 20 episodes TBC Season 21 episodes TBC Season ^ (Bonus season) episodes TBC All this was confirmed by Live Benamore and this page was created by AGKandvideomaker2000 with permision of Live Benamore